game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
InFAMOUS
__TOC__ the main screen of the game we see an ordinary peaceful American city. As soon as we press Start a large-scale explosion occurs. Everything around is being destroyed. People run, scream and pray for help. In the center of the city, a giant funnel of electric current is formed. Man: (from a helicopter offscreen) Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is forty-five… respiration - ten. Looking good, Cole… hero comes to his senses in the epicenter of the explosion. By some miracle, he managed to survive. Cole: The hell happened? Oh, God… Helicopter pilot: (via loudspeaker) Is someone alive down there? Hey! Get out of there! Head for the bridge. Cole: Come on, Cole… Move. best friend is calling him. Zeke: Cole, Cole, man, you there? C'mon, man, pick up! Cole: Z-Zeke? What the hell is going on? I think there was an explosion. Zeke: No shit there was an explosion! TV says terrorists are blowing stuff up all over the city. Meet me at the Fremont Bridge. We'll get Trish and find someplace to hunker down. is being electrocuted by destroyed power station. Cole: Ugh. What the hell - should be dead. Oh, man. ААН! Whoa! What's happening to me? gains the ability to absorb electric current. Helicopter pilot: (via loudspeaker) If you're able to walk, please evacuate across the bridge to the Neon. Remain calm, emergency personnel are en route. Zeke: Cole! Over here, man! We gotta go! electrocuted again and destroys some police cars and kill some people. Cole: God, no! No, no! Zeke: Oh no, it's the terrorists! Run for the bridge, Cole! C'mon! Move it! Move your ass, Cole! This whole bridge is comin' down! runs across to the other side of the bridge and faints. Trish: Cole! Cole: (offscreen) While sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know... hear the voices of the dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings, or burned alive in the fires. Trish lost her sister. Almost lost me. Zeke was always there, somehow sure that I'd wake up. Zeke was always there, somehow sure that I'd wake up. While outside, the city fell apart. A plague struck. Followed by rioting. Theft. Rapes. Civilisation committing suicide. In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now we're stuck in this cage with the psychos. Cops are all but gone off the streets. Either dead or too chickenshit to stand against the gangs that control things now. Outside, things were bad... but inside - inside me something was beginning. Scary as hell at first. Gotta understand there was no one to talk to, no experts to consult. But with time, I'm learning to control it. Master it. Just hope it's not too late.... InFAMOUS Empire City. Day 14 of the Quarantine. First Glimpse and Cole are sitting on the roof of the building. Zeke equipped there a small apartment in the open air. Cole: I thought you were going to watch TV? Zeke: Batteries are dead again ... you mind puttin' on the freak show? Cole: Sure. Glad it's good for something. Zeke: Probably need to charge 'em all - TV's a hog. uses his new powers to charge the batteries. Zeke: That's what I'm talkin' about! Nice job man, boob tube's workin'! Cole: Weird, feels like I got more power. Zeke: Yeah? Try fryin' those dummies over there. With all the nut-balls runnin' around, it'd be nice to see how much juice you're packin'. strikes some manikins. Zeke: Yeah! Lay into it, fry those suckers! Yeah! Whooo hooo! Whoo, you see that? Flyin' so low, thought it was going to crash into us! Hey, it's the TV jacker. I love this guy! Cole: Told you they'd drop food. Zeke: Man, you must be outta your mind. You think any of those pencil-necks gives a crap about us? This is a PR stunt. Cole: That isn't going to stop you from pigging out, though, is it? Zeke: Hell no it ain't. Zeke's gotta eat! Cole: You take the stairs. I'm using the express elevator. Zeke: Man, you get to have all the fun. jumps off 5th floor. Cole: That's what I'm talking about! Zeke: Whoo, that was one hell of a jump, man. Wish I could do something like that - runnin' down those stairs, that sucks donkey balls. Hey Cole, before we head over to Archer, I need to go pick up a new six shooter. Cole: Here we go… Zeke: Nah, that was bad-ass. The second you touched it, the electricity in your hands off the gun powder and the whole thing goes KA-BAM! The look on your face was priceless. Cole: Damn near blew my hand off. Zeke: Which is why you won't be touching the new one. Traded this guy one of my home-made batteries for it. Cole: The ones that explode when you use 'em? Zeke: Hell he doesn't know that. C'mon, told me he was going to leave the gun in a parking lot a few blocks from here. Hey Cole, you know what I miss? Pizza. A big sloppy slice drippin' with grease and pepperoni. And payday. Havin' a big, fat wad of bills in your pockets. Cole: I'd settle for some hot water. Zeke: Hey, remember that time we were comin' home from Duffy's and I had to take a leak? And that bike cop was yelling at me to put up my hands? Cole: You pissed all over him. Zeke: He told me to put up my hands! While he's fumblin' around, I jump back in and we take off. Awesome! Cole: Yeah, awesome. Until we run into a wall of cops. Zeke: Like I said, awesome! Bummer we won't be able to do anything like that again. Cole: Not unless some genius invents a car that doesn't explode when I sit in it. Zeke: Ah c'mon... he told me he was going to leave it under a car, figured there'd be only one. We'll never find it. Cole: Stand back, I got an idea. pushes the cars away with a powerful electromagnetic wave. Zeke: Hellacious! Hell, I didn't know you could do somethin' like that. Cole: Me neither... there was this surge… Zeke: Hey man, you don't look so hot. Cole: Drained all of a sudden... hang on a sec… draw electricity from the nearest source. Cole: Did you see that? Zeke: Man you're a walking battery! Must have to recharge whenever you fire off a bunch of juice. Cole: I can feel the electricity surging through me, almost like I'm being healed by it. Zeke: This rocks so hard. C'mon, let's haul tail over to Archer Square 'fore someone takes all the brewskis. Trish: (via phone) Cole, you there? Cole: Hey, babe. Trish: You hear they drop some food? Cole: Yeah. Zeke and me are hanging over there. Trish: How are you feeling? Cole: All right, I guess. Powers are all over the place. Used to be could barely power a light bulb, now I'm jumping off of buildings and frying the junk on Zeke's roof. Trish: You jumped off a building? What were you thinking? Cole: Relax, I'm fine. Trish: Just take it easy. After what happened to Amy, I couldn't… Cole: Yeah. Trish: See you guys at Archer Square. I love you. Cole: You too. reached the square, the heroes realize that the food container is stuck on the tower. Bypasser: Whew, boy that's stuck up there. I hate to say it pal, but you're the only guy here who'd live from a fall like that. Gotta climb up there and knock that stuff free. climbs up and frees the container. Zeke: Yeah! We are eatin'! Damn. Too late. That's when I caught my first sight... the Reapers. Before the blast, they were just a bunch of junkies dealing drugs. Now they own the Neon District... taking whatever they want. That changes today. defeats a bunch of Reapers. Zeke: Dang, those freaks are brutal. Well there's more on the way! Woohoo well that's the last of them. It's chow time! choice. Cole: Enough to feed the three of us for weeks. Maybe longer. But if I fry a couple people in crowd, the rest will run away. The food will be all ours, but some of these guys might starve... does nothing and get good reputation. Citizen: I got one open! Let's eat! Cole: Hey, Trish. Trish: I'm so glad you got the food down. These poor people are starving. Cole: Just doing what I can. Someone had to help them. Zeke: Those idiots dropped us canned prunes. Now who the hell'd want to eat this crap? Cole, you're up on the big screen! Cole: (offscreen) Ever been called a terrorist? All I remember from that day is going to work... and then running for my life. That video, though. How'd I get that package? Why would I deliver a bomb? For who? Regardless, the consequences are everywhere. Whatever there'd been between Trish and me was gone. She didn't say a word, no emotion, nothing. Just walked away. By then, people nearby were starting to recognize me. It was going to get ugly. Even Zeke was giving me weird looks. He and I made quick plans to meet up at Stampton Bridge, try to get out of town. Just hope he shows, cause right now I'm a little short on friends! Cole: Dammit. I gave you the food! Leave me alone! runs away. Zeke: (via phone) Listen man, I'm almost to the bridge. Since everyone here hates your guts, we gotta get out of town, pronto-like. Cole: I'll meet you there. And Zeke - thanks for watching my back. Zeke: Ha, sure man, I ain't about to do anything that might piss you off. See ya. The Escape Zeke: Stanton Bridge, the fastest way out of town. That is, if you can get us past those baton-wielding goons. Cole: We're getting out of here, one way or another. Follow my lead. Police: You have entered a restricted area. Lethal force may be used at any time. Please return to your homes. You will be notified when the quarantine has been lifted. choice. Cole: Going to have to get past those riot cops if we want out of here. If I fry a couple of the guards from inside in the crowd, I bet I can trigger a riot. Help keep the heat off Zeke and me… Course that means a lot of innocent people will get the hell kicked out of them… doesn’t trigger a riot and get good reputation. He kicks the guard asses himself. Zeke: Eat some hot lead! Those barricades will make good cover! Keep it up brother! We got 'em on the run! Hey, watch out for those machine guns! Flank them if you have to! Hey man, hang from the top of that container and try shootin' 'em. It'll make you a harder target. Police: This area is under strict quarantine. Indiscriminate lethal force will be used against all unauthorised personnel. This is your final warning. Zeke: Hey man, head for the quarantine station! It's our ticket out of here! Cole: (offscreen) The gate opened to a wall of razor wire and machine guns. Zeke made a break of it, smashed in the gate to the Decontamination Unit… and fell headlong into the harbour. And I moved. Faster than I knew I could. I was greeted by name. This FBI agent, Moya, had seen the footage of me at Ground Zero and came here to wait. Figuring I'd try to escape, knowing I'd have powers. She explained that before the blast, her husband John had been assigned to infiltrate the First Sons… a shadowy group working on a project they called the "Ray Sphere". A device designed to drain the neuro-electric energy from di a group of people and concentrate it into an individual. She'd lost contact with John the night of the blast… despite all her connections Moya was losing hope. Yet she'd found me, somehow believing I could be trusted, ready to make me an offer: I go back to the city, find John and the Ray Sphere… and she'll get me out of the quarantine and clear my name. This whole Ray Sphere thing sounds crazy to me… but suddenly I'm a human light socket, so maybe I could cut her some slack. the terrorist acts and the killing of cops, Cole is released. He descends to the bottom of the bridge and returns to the city. Moya: (via phone) Because of the riot topside, this Is the only way back Into the city. Given the state of our new "partnership", I've taken the liberty of cloning your phone's frequency. I've got a lock on your GPS locator, and I can hear every word you say. Cole: That's super. Moya: Don't forget who's holding your leash, Cole. You find John and the Ray Sphere, and you out of there, no questions asked. But you double-cross me, or do something stupid, and I will throw you into a hole so deep that you won't even know which way is up. Got it? Cole: Yeah, I got it. get to the other side of the bridge. Zeke: Cole? Man, it's good to see you. Cole: Nice work on that gate, Wrecking Ball. Zeke: Hell, lived through the fall, no problem. But gettin' back to shore, well, let's just say I'm no Michael Phelps. Cole: Yeah, that's an understatement. Zeke: Hey, take it easy, Lightning Rod. So how the hell'd you live through that? Bullets flyin' everywhere, all over the place - figured you were a goner. Cole: Let's head home. I'll fill you in on the way. "Any man can handle adversity. If you truly want to test a man's character, give him power." -Abraham Lincoln Zeke's roof… Cole: ...and it drains neuro-electric energy. Zeke: I knew it! All the stuff I've been sayin, every word is true. Government's in cahoots with a secret organisation, the Ray Sphere… damn, it all makes sense now. Cole: Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself. Zeke: That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it. You 'gotta bring it back here. Cole: Sure, I could use a side-kick. Zeke: Ah, hell with that. Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man. Cole: Your middle name is Jedediah? Zeke: Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man for a man his size. Uh, I don't know where Zeke comes from, but I'm certain — Cole: You need to take a nap, and a bath. I got things to do. Moya: (via phone) I've already got a couple of leads for you; the coordinates have been uploaded into your phone. Give me a call when you're in position. Mysterious Signals Cole: All right, now what? Moya: I'm picking up some weird interference from a rooftop not far from you. Need to find out its origin and purpose. Cole: So what am I looking for? Moya: Not really sure, probably a transmitter of some type. Call me when you get over there. Cole: Found it. Looks like a portable audio drive is attached to this satellite dish. Moya: See if you can listen to it with your phone. Cole: Sounds like a bunch of garbage. Moya: It's an encrypted message, but I can't break it. Look around, and see if you can find another one. Cole: You hear that? Same thing as before. Moya: I'm running the signals through a decryption program on this end. I've almost cracked it, but I need another sample. Look around for more of those files. Cole: That’s the last one. Moya: Give me a second — all right, that should do it. I'm uploading a decrypting algorithm into your phone. It should let you listen to the messages. Message: I-I couldn't stop Kessler from detonating the Ray Sphere... Damn thing took out five or six square blocks, killed god knows how many. Found the Ray Sphere in the blast crater, next to some kid. Dunno if he was dead or not, didn't have time to check. I'm going to try and hole up somewhere. If anyone is even listening to these things, l need immediate extraction. Please. You've got to get me out of here before Kessler finds me. Cole: You understand any of that? Moya: I don't believe it — that's John. He must have used dead drops to communicate with his handlers. Cole: Um, English. Moya: It means there are probably more of those scattered around the city. You should try and find as many as you can; they might tell us where he took the Ray Sphere. Cole: Find John and Ray Sphere, and I'm out, right? Moya: I know the deal, Cole. Cole: Just making sure. Blood Trail Cole: Okay Moya, what now? Moya: One of my contacts, an electrician named Brandon Carey, didn't check in last night. He's pretty important, so you need to find him. He was last seen in the alley across the street from your location. Cole: Your boy isn't here, Moya - just a dead woman. Moya: A woman? That doesn't make any sense. Cole: Hang on a second… read the mind of a dead woman using his unlimited powers. Woman: ...Reapers... no... leave my husband alone...where are you taking him… Brandon! Cole: Whoa! Moya: What just happened? Cole: Had a vision... the Reapers kidnapped Brandon. This is his wife, Lynnae. I can see the echo of someone running away. Moya: Follow it. We need to find out what happened. Cole: Damn! Zeke: Pick up your damned phone. Cole: What's up? Zeke: The Feds, man, that's what's up. Watching our every move, even caught on scoping out the roof. Was leaning against the wall down there, eatin' a fresh apple. Now you tell me, where the hell'd he get that? Cole: I dunno Zeke, but if we want to be out of here, this is the way it's got to be. Zeke: C'mon man, don't be stupid. They'll ride you as long as they can but the second you're no longer useful, BAM, you vanish. Permanently. Cole: I think all that conspiracy stuff has rotted your brain. Zeke: Don't kill the messenger, brother. I'm just tellin' it like it is - you watch your back. of the Reapers explodes talking out an electric station. Moya: What the hell happened? The entire Neon just went dark. Cole: That's cause one of those maniacs blew... up a whole sub-station... man, brain feels like it's in a vise… Moya: Your body must be reacting to the absence of electricity. You're going to have to man up and find Carey. If we don't restore the power, the Reapers will be unstoppable. Cole: All right, I tracked the echo to the sewers. Moya: The Reapers must've needed Carey's help in shutting down the underground linear transformer. Find the transformer and figure out a way to get it back online. If they killed the circuit you'll have to re-establish it. restart the substation and gets new healing/cuffing ability. Cole: Yeah! Man: Please you've got to help me. heals him. Man: Thank you. Hey Janet, you back there? Open the gate, this guy's okay. You've got to stop the Reapers. They're running around with some electrician, killing anyone they find down here. Cole: The transformer is back on. Now what? Moya: Restart the distribution substation by charging up the voltage regulator mounted to its front. That should be enough to get the power back on. Zeke: Hey man, you there? Cole: Yeah. Zeke: Trish just stopped by and grabbed some of her stuff. She'd barely talk to me, and when I brought you up, whew, she damn near blew a gasket. Cole: She thinks I killed her sister. Zeke: Man, ain't your fault that package was a bomb - hell, you're lucky to be alive. She needs to see things for what they are. Cole: Yeah, well I'm not holding my breath. I'll catch you later. Moya: Cole, are you having any problems finding your way around down there? Cole: Nah, I got into urban exploration about four years ago. Crawled all over this city, so I know these sewers like the back of my hand. Man: What are you doing here? Did they see you? Cole: I need to turn on the substation. Man: Are you out of your damn mind? The Reapers will kill my wife! No one is getting in here! Cole: Open the door. Man: Screw you! I've jammed this thing up tight. No one is getting in or out until she's safe! choice. Cole: (offscreen) Poor guy still thinks he's protecting Lynnae - doesn't change the fact that I need to get in there. I can either fry him and open the door that way… or tell him his wife is dead and see if that gets him to back off. Cole: Lynnae is dead. They shot her. Man: How do you know her name?! Cole: I know this is hard ... I saw her body. There's nothing anyone could do. Man: (crying) I knew I shouldn't have trusted... I'm so sorry, Lynnae... Listen to me - I've seen what you can do. You have to kill them. All of them. Promise me. Cole: I'll do what I can. restores the power and leave the sewers. Moya: Nice work, looks like power is fully restored to North Beach. There are three more substations that are still offline, though. All mark them on your GPS as I find them. Medical Emergency Moya: Cole, I just got a call from an EMT in your area. The Reapers have overrun his makeshift medical Clinic, and he needs your help. Cole: I can't solve all the world's problems, Moya, Moya: Maybe not, but if you help him, he might return the favour. the clinic… Medic: The Reapers keep attacking the clinic I have down the street. Take care of them for me, would you? kills the Reapers around the clinic. Now they can heal Cole then he wounded. Moya: There are other people around there who need help too. Keep an eye out for them. High Ground Cole: Hey Moya, I'm in position. Moya: There should be a cell tower very close to you - find it and recharge it. Cole: Afraid I'm going to bail on you? Moya: Without that tower you'll fall off the grid. I can't allow that. recharge the cell tower. Moya: Good, now you need to restore the electricity to this section of the Neon. Your GPS will show you where to go, but be careful - there are a lot of Reapers operating in the area. Cole: Uh, those guys will slaughter me. I can barely see, and charging up that tower drained me dry. Moya: Stick to the high ground and avoid them. If you have to fight, look around for emergency generators - there are probably some scattered across the rooftops. Cole: You're going to get me killed. Moya: Call me when you're in the sewer. Cole: Okay. I'm in. Moya: Same drill as before - re-establish the circuit on the underground transformer and then look for the distribution substation. get the ability to throw electro grenade. Zeke: Hey man, everyone around here keeps carrying on about you delivering that bombs Even George is runnin' his mouth about it. Cole: George? He's the one who called me, said he's got a package burning up all over his desk and that I needed to beeline it. So I pick it up and take off. Zeke: Well, he claims that no one else could deliver it, that it had to be you. Cole: That was a terrible job in the first place, pay sucked. And when I get there, someone calls and tells me to open the package. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a crater. Zeke: Well, at least you got super powers out of it. And don't worry about George and all those other idiots, I'll cover for ya, man. They're freakin' gossip queens anyway. leave the sewers. The power in the district restored. Moya: Nice work, Cole. So I figured out why the Reapers were destroying the water pipes under the bridge: By isolating the city's water system, they can pump their plague into every home in the city. Anyone drinking that sludge will get sick. Or worse. Cole: Great. Moya: Yeah. And it gets better. I am getting reports that Smith Fountain is already polluted, and there are a lot of casualties. Head over there and confirm my intel, then we'll figure out what we're going to do. Zeke: Hey man, you ain't going to believe this one. You know of those areas of the city you've been clearin' out? They're crime free now, people are hanging up posters with your face on them. Cole: I'm doing what I can, Zeke. No one needs to throw me a parade. Zeke: I know, man, I know. Still, that's pretty damn cool. Category:Playstation 3 Category:Action-Adventure Category:Crime Category:2009 Category:Work In Progress